Battle For Pawville/A Guessing Game
A Guessing Game is the fourth episode of Battle For Pawville. In this episode, the contestants do some object show character guessing. Transcript *Rainbow Kate: Hey Jessicake, did you ever find Donatina? *Jessicake: Yeah, I found her. She was at the chocolate pool from season 1. Peppa-Mint was there, too. *Rainbow Kate: Well, I'm glad you found her. And guess what? I found Lippy Lips and Rubie Radiante! *Rubie Blaze: Don't call me Radiante! *Rainbow Kate: Uh... yeah. Anyway, I wonder what the other team is doing. *(Cut to Scarletta Gateau.) *Scarletta Gateau: Great. Just great. Another team member is going home! I mean, the TLC. But still, it'll probably be me or Rubie Blaze! And I think it's more likely to be me. And who will be the team captain if I leave? *Announcer: Well, let's find out if you will leave, because now it's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake *(Da-da-da-da-da-da-Cake! At! Stake!) *Announcer: Joyful Unicorns, this is your second time at Cake at Stake. Getting used to it? *Scarletta Gateau: Just get on with the votes! *Announcer: Okay, we got 32 votes. *Announcer: Now for the votes. Foxy Lemons and Pupkin Cake got 2 votes each. Rainbow Kate and Scarletta Gateau got 4 votes each. Kooky Cookie and Lippy Lips got 6 votes each. Rubie Blaze and Cheeky Chocolate got 8 votes each. Bianca Banana got 5 votes, while Duncan is eliminated with 11 votes. *Duncan: WHAT?! *Duncan is flung to the TLC. The contest The fourth contest is object show character guessing. Here's how it works: Since doing pictures will be too easy, you will have to guess characters from a line they said. There will be ten characters for you to guess. Some will be easier than others. #I'm ready for anything. Go for it! #I've heard of these kinds of shows. They're apparently hilarious. I'm in. #I want the pizza, now. #Guys, why do you slap each other? It's pointless. #Well, it wasn't that scary. If we were doing this game in the caves, now that, THAT would be scary! #Easy for you to say! An alliance is a great idea, even though nearly every object show has one. #No. I mean, there's nothing mean I did that I can think of that would make people want to vote me. #Where's my coffee? I had some coffee a long time ago. I want my coffee NOW! #Hey guys, I came up with the perfect solution! #You do realize you're talking to me, right? The contest ends June 9th. Results Here are the correct answers. #Hot Dog (BOTO) #Television (OO) #Lightbulb (II) #Golf Ball (BFDI) #Blue (The Color Challenge) #Horn (Object Trek) #Pin (BFDI) #Toast (Object Mayhem) #Candy Cane (Object Madness) #Toothy (OO) *Announcer: I did not receive answers from Minty Paws, Pupkin Cake, Cheeky Chocolate, Bianca Banana, Bonetta Cupcake, or Lippy Lips. But for the ones I did get, here are the results. #Zoe Zoom - 10/10 #Bruce, Clover and Spike - 5/10 #Scarletta Gateau - 3/10 #Peppa-Mint - 2/10 #Kooky Cookie - 10/10 #Bek Backpack - 9/10 #Rainbow Kate - 5/10 #Bunny Bow - 1/10 #Donatina - 5/10 #Rainbow Sparkle - 5/10 #Apple Blossom - 8/10 #Buncho Bananas - 4/10 #Foxy Lemons - 9/10 #Rubie Blaze - 9/10 #Jessicake - 4/10 Let's add those up. #Team T.U.M.M.Y. - 53/60 #The Joyful Unicorns - 36/40 Converting the fractions to decimals gives us 0.88 for Team T.U.M.M.Y., and 0.9 for the Joyful Unicorns, so the Joyful Unicorns win. *Scarletta Gateau: Barely! *Announcer: Zoe Zoom and Kooky Cookie, you are the only two to get all the answers correct, so you get an Immunity Token. Bunny Bow got the lowest score, so she gets a Lose Token. Epilogue *Peppa-Mint: This is my first time up for elimination this season! I hope I'm not eliminated. *Bek Backpack: Let me guess. You're also hoping Minty Paws doesn't get eliminated, right?